Evil Daioh
by Osakaism
Summary: One year after graduation, Osaka and friends go to Chiyo's new winter cabin but will a wrong turn and a wrong cabin be the worst mistake of their lives?
1. Introduction

**WARNING: **before we start I'd like to say that almost every Azu-character dies in this story and yes this is sort of like an Evil Dead crossover.

Also, I don't own Azumanga Daioh or the stuff from Evil Dead

With that said lets start the Osakaism first horror story called:

**Evil Daioh**

_"Legend has it that it was written by the Dark Ones. The Necronomicon ex Mortis, roughly translated, 'Book of the Dead'. The book served as a passageway to the evil worlds beyond, containing the information about how to summon beast of nightmare and demons from a time long forgotten. The Dark Ones called these things, in there flesh form, 'deadites' and in there astral form, where they are able to use anything to be there host, 'possessors'. _

_ The book itself was just as horrible as the monsters in it, bound in human flesh and inked with blood, it had a face that seemed to scream out its terrors. In 1300 AD they prophesied a man, 'the hero from the sky', to have destroyed the Evil. Unfortunately he didn't do a good job so now the book still lives…" _

* * *

Today was a nice and bright day for Osaka, which was a perfect setting for the special day, she was heading towards Chiyo's house because to day was the day she and her friends were going to Chiyo's new winter cabin.

Usually, Osaka wouldn't have been so excited that at any moment she would burst into song, but this trip was different. This would have been the first time, since after graduation, she would have seen her friends.

She would have seen them sooner if it wasn't for the extremely busy first year of collage, but that mess was done with and now here she is in front of her best friends house with her bag of stuff in one hand and her other hand's finger on the buzzer, letting Chiyo know that she was there.

"Hello?" a familiar voice from the voice box asked

"Chiyo-chan it's me, Osaka, I hope I'm not late!" Osaka sang

"You're not late, in fact you're kind of early, please come in!" with that said the gates opened and Osaka went inside.


	2. Chapter 1

Eh…sorry about the last chapter being short, it was an introduction, but this chapter will be longer!!!!

* * *

Osaka walked into Chiyo's room, sat down and waited for the others. 

"So…Chiyo-chan, how's life? Did ya like America?" Osaka asked, looking around the room, bored.

"America was okay, a lot of people were nice to me and please don't call me Chiyo-_chan_, I'm in collage now!"

"Okay sorry…."Osaka couldn't help but feel hurt that she had to stop call Chiyo, Chiyo-chan, it was the thing she liked most about her.

A few minutes later, Sakaki came in and she went over to Tadakichi-san and sat down next to him. Osaka then noticed something wrong with that picture.

"Where's Pika-meow-meow?!" Osaka yelled out with horror.

Sakaki looked up at Osaka, slightly confused, "Hmm? Oh, you mean Mayaa? He's With Kaorin, he doesn't like to travel, much."

Osaka got even more confused, "WHAT?! Kaorin? Kaori Aida? Isn't she coming with us?"

Chiyo then came over to save Osaka from the mind trip of confusion, "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you Kaorin isn't coming and neither is Kagura."

"But why?!" Osaka really wanted to see _all_ of her friends

"Um…I think Kagura is stuck doing this thing for swimming and Kaorin is busy with her new job, she's trying to find an artifact called Necronomicon, she works for a museum, you know…"

Osaka stared at Chiyo for a few seconds, processing all of this; '_Kaorin got a job already? Lucky…and kagura is doing what exactly?' _She started to get dizzy, she almost fainted but Tomo and Yomi came in just then, snapping her out of the mind trip.

* * *

So, everyone was ready to go, Chiyo had rented a mini-van so that they didn't have to go in separate cars, now they had to decide, who will be driving? 

"I suggest Rock, Paper, Scissor!" Tomo yelled

"Okay, but you can't play" Yomi said

"What?! Why not?!"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DRIVE, WE WILL ALL DIE!!!!!" Yomi shouted

Tomo stared at Yomi, "Why are you so mad?"

And that's how they decided, they played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" (except for Tomo), Sakaki won…

After a while of driving up north, they hit a fork in the road.

"Which way, Chiyo?" Sakaki asked

"Um…Left, I think…no maybe right?" Chiyo looked at the map, "um…according to the map…there is no left?!"

"What?" Sakaki looked at the map too and she saw that the road that they where on only had one direction, "hmm…I guess this map is out dated…there might not be anything to the left anyways…" She took the road that was to the right. After passing a bridge, they arrived at an old, rundown cabin.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan, what's the big deal here? I thought you said that your cabin was bran new." Tomo said, getting out of the car.

"It was suppose to be new…" Chiyo replied, taking a closer look at the cabin, "and didn't I say, 'stop calling me Chiyo-_chan_."

"Whatever" Tomo said, opening the door and walking inside, taking a look around. The others followed her.

Osaka sat down, tired from the long drive, she was glad they got there, now she can go to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Osaka turned and looked over at the desk that was next to her, on it was an old tape recorder and a note book, which made her ask, "hey, Chiyo, you said this cabin was suppose to be new, right? Nothing except a few furniture, right? So, who stuff is this?" 

Everyone turned to look at the stuff on the desk, realizing what has happened.

"That means…" Yomi started.

"We are in the wrong cabin." Chiyo finished.

* * *

Yeah that's right Kaorin and Kagura ain't going to be in this one, but if you know the nature of Evil Dead, you might be grateful or not…I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll get them later. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Looks like we got to go back…" Tomo said, "But first, let's check out what's on that tape!"

Yomi sighed, "Fine, let's listen…if we don't, I'll never hear the end of it…"

"Hurray!" shouted Tomo as she pressed the play button.

The tape recorder squeaked at first but then a voice of what sounded like an old guy came on, "This is Professor Raymond Knowby, Department of Ancient History, log entry number two. I believe I have made a significant find in the Castle of Candar. I had journeyed there with my wife Henrietta, my daughter Annie and Associate Professor Aida. It was in the rear chamber of the castle that we stumbled upon something remarkable.Necronomicon ex Mortis, the "Book of the Dead". My wife and I brought the book to this cabin where I could study it undisturbed. It was here that I began the translations. The book speaks of a spiritual presence. A thing of evil that roams the forests and the dark bowers of man's domain. It is through the recitation of the book's passages that this dark spirit is given license to possess the living. Included here are the phonetic pronunciations of those passages. 'Cunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos canda amantos canda'."

Then the tape stopped.

"Freaky…" Chiyo whispered.

_CRASH! _A tree branch went flying through a window causing everyone to scream!

"Let's get out of here!" Osaka Shouted. Everyone ran into the minivan and Sakaki droved off.

* * *

Sadly, it wasn't too long before they had to stop again. 

"What's wrong Sakaki?" Yomi asked.

"The bridge is…broken"

"What?" Yomi looked closer ahead, seeing that part of the bridge curved inward as if it was a hand holding them in.

"Nooo!!!" Tomo cried, "It's getting dark! And that means that we gotta stay in that creepy ol' cabin 'til light out!"

* * *

Everyone was back in the cabin and Osaka was examining the desk. 

It was all dusty, as if no one had been touching it for hundreds of years. In one of the drawer was a bizarre book.

"Hey, everyone check this weird thing out!" Osaka said as she held up the book.

"Whoa! It's got a face!" Tomo said, pointing to the disfigured cover.

"Ew…" Yomi and Chiyo said.

While everyone was checking out the book (the Necronomicon), Sakaki heard something from outside. She went over to a window to listen.

"_Join us, join us"_ She heard.

Strangely, Sakaki was drawn to the voices. Quietly, she went outside, into the woods, following the voices.

_Nothing…_There was nothing outside, just a lot of trees…

_"That was weird, I must be hearing things_ …" Sakaki thought. Just as she started to head back, something ran into her.

Something…evil.

* * *

Sakaki walked through the door, staring at the floor. 

"Oh, Sakaki-san, where'd you go?" Chiyo asked.

"None of your business!" Sakaki hissed, still looking at the floor. Then she stared to giggle, she looked up at everyone, revealing her face. It looked as her flesh was starting to come off and her eyes where milky white as if they were clouded by a spirit.

With out a second of warning, Sakaki lunged at Chiyo, biting her neck! During the struggle, Osaka, Yomi and Tomo managed to pry Sakaki off.

Sakaki jumped up and yelled in a demonic voice, "Why have you disturbed our sleep? Awakened us from our ancient slumber? You will die! Nightmare is before you. One by one we will take you. We shall devour your souls!"

With that said, Sakaki fell to the floor, out cold.


	4. Chapter 3

"What should we do with her? Is she dead?" Tomo asked.

Yomi cautiously walked over to Sakaki and checked her pulse, "She's dead…"

Osaka, who was over by Chiyo, comforting the shaking girl, said, "Sakaki was like a zombie thing…maybe, she's gonna wake up and eat our brains! We got lock her up, I say!"

"But where?" Yomi asked, looking around, "Hm…how about there?" She pointed to a floor door.

"Yeah, that's should work…lets get evil Sakaki down there!" Tomo said, picking up Sakaki by her arm, dragging her to the floor door. Yomi helped by opening the door as Tomo dumped Sakaki inside.

Chiyo was sitting down on the floor rocking herself back and forth, she couldn't believed what had happened, she couldn't believed what Sakaki had done to her. She touched her wounded shoulder, it didn't really hurt but the fact that Sakaki had bit her made it hurt more.

Osaka stood up and walked over to the desk that had the tape recorder, the Necronomicon, and the note book. Osaka picked up the note book and showed it to everyone, "Maybe the answer to all of this is in here."

She opened the book and read it out loud, "I know now that my wife has become host to a Candarian demon. I fear that the only way to stop those possessed by the spirit like things called 'possessors' is through the act of bodily dismemberment. I have also learned that those possessed call themselves deadites and I fear that no matter what I do they will find me…I am just glad that my associate Professor Aida has managed to escape this place, alive. Unfortunately, my daughter wasn't so lucky…"

"We're going to get you..." Chiyo interrupted.

"What?" Osaka dropped the note book, and turned around and looked at Chiyo along with everyone else.

"We're going to get you…" She repeated and then she sang in a taunting tone, "We're going to get you. We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep." She laughed and stood up, showing that her eyes were turning white, like Sakaki.

"Oh No!" Tomo cried, "She's a deadite thing!"

Deadite Chiyo ran towards Tomo, Yomi pulled her out of the way. Deadite Chiyo went flying through the front door and the next thing they knew, she was gone.

* * *

Tomo quickly grabbed an ax she had found on the front porch and told Yomi and Osaka, "I'm going to find Chiyo and do what must be done!"

Yomi yelled back, "Don't do it, idiot! You're going to get yourself hurt!" but Yomi was too late, Tomo was already out of sight.

As Yomi headed towards the woods, Osaka stopped her by putting her hand on Yomi shoulder. "You and I both know, once you're in those woods, you good as deadite meat…"

Yomi slapped Osaka hand way as she faced her, "But, what if I go find her now? I know that if I do I can save her! Osaka…I don't want Tomo to die!"

Yomi sunk to the floor and started to cry. Osaka, knelt next to Yomi, hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Hey…I think I saw a bedroom down that hall…maybe you should get some rest, 'kay?"

"Okay…" Yomi stood up and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

Osaka sighed. She was staring into the face of the Necronomicon, she hated it, she hated this trip, she hated the fact that now she had to kill her friends if they got possessed.

Osaka yelled out in frustration and slammed the book down onto the floor. She was tired but she knew she couldn't go to sleep...

Meanwhile, Yomi was lying down on the bed slowly closing her eyes. Her mind was still racing from the events that had happened, it happened so fast and it made her scared…she was afraid that she was next! After awhile, Yomi finally fell asleep and as she did, a possessor came in from the window.

* * *

**Mwahahaha****! Creepy right? Anyways, I'm trying to keep this Pg-13, but let me know, if it gets** **too violent and bloody.**


	5. Chapter 4

Osaka looked around for some weapons. She knew that just a frying pan wouldn't stop the Deadites; she had to have more firepower.

After awhile, she found a 12 gauge double-barreled shotgun on the wall and a box full of ammunition on the shelf underneath it. She was ready…ready for anything.

She looked outside a window; it was quiet outside, no trees moving, no sign of Tomo or Chiyo. Osaka sighed and decided to check on Yomi.

When, Osaka looked inside the bedroom, she saw that Yomi was not there.

"_I hope she's in the restroom"_ Osaka thought and then she headed towards the restroom, just to double check.

* * *

Osaka knocked on the restroom door, "hey, Yomi you in there?" 

The door slowly swung open and inside was Yomi, wetting her face and then drying it off with a towel. Yomi turned to see Osaka.

"Oh, hello Osaka…" she took a step closer to Osaka, "Thanks for that hug, it made me feel much better…and now I want to return the favor." Yomi took another step forward.

"w-what?" Osaka took a step back, starting to blush.

"I want to repay you…by devouring your soul!" Yomi replied as she turned into a white-eyed zombie-like thing.

Osaka screamed and without thinking she shot Yomi. Shaking herself back to reality, she reloaded the shotgun and fired a few more rounds.

Then, Osaka pointed the shotgun at Yomi's head, she closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry…" _bang!_

* * *

It had been hours since Osaka had killed her friend, during that time she had been just staring at her shaking hands with the shotgun close by. 

Just as Osaka began to calm down, Deadite Tomo came crashing through the front door, with an ax! Osaka jumped and grabbed her shotgun.

"Oh, don't be like that, lover girl…" said a not-so-Tomo-ish voice of Deadite Tomo.

"L-lover girl?! What does that suppose to mean, you monster?!" Osaka yelled.

"Come on," Deadite Tomo smirked, "Don't think that when I was alive, I didn't notice you checking me out when we where in high school…"

Osaka lowered her gun, frozen by her own thoughts, _"this isn't right…I don't remember doing that at all…maybe…n-no! I gotta snap out of it! She's just trying to mess with my head! But…what if I was and I didn't realize it? Ugh! It doesn't matter now! I've gotta keep focus!"_

When Osaka snapped out of her confusion, Tomo was already in front of her, knocking the shotgun away with the ax and she smacked Osaka down with the poll of the ax. (look up 'parts of the ax')

Osaka was on the floor and was ready to be chopped up, but as Tomo swung down on her, Osaka's reflexes when into action and she grabbed the ax by the end of the handle and managed to yank the ax out of Tomo's hands.

Osaka whacked Tomo with the ax and then her instincts kicked in. For the next half-hour all she did was hack and slash...

* * *

**stay tuned for the excited conclusion of Evil Daioh! **


	6. Epilogue

Osaka looked at the bodies of her possessed dead friends and decided to bury them. She went outside carrying Yomi by her legs and carried Tomo in an old potato sack.

She found a nice spot just to the side of the cabin's front door. She also found a shovel leaning against a tree nearby.

After, what seemed like hours, Osaka finally finished burying them, she whipped her sweaty forehead on the sleeve of her bloody shirt and she sat down to rest.

"Join us." Osaka heard from behind her. Osaka turned to see a Deadite Chiyo!

"Join us, join us." She repeated just before tackling Osaka, "its fun being dead!"

Osaka rolled out of the way of Deadite Chiyo's tackle and she quickly grabbed the shovel.

"ooh, a shovel? I'm so scared!" Deadite Chiyo laughed.

Osaka, with all her might, swung the shovel. She had managed to hit Deadite Chiyo's head off!

Osaka stood up and sighed, "I guess I'll have to bury one more…"

* * *

Osaka dragged herself to the front door of the cabin; she looked at it one last time. Then she turned to face the road ahead of her. 

It was twilight. There was a slight breeze. She stood there embracing it; it was the only comfort she had left.

Then, she felt a dark chill up her spine. There was someone or _something_ behind her, she turned to look.

She saw a possessor heading towards her and when it was only a few inches away she yelled, "Nooo! Nooooooooo!"

* * *

**The End.**

**If this ending was bad, I'm sorry(just following the movie) but I'll make it up to yall by making a sequel(rated M) with Kaorin in it. evil smile  
**


End file.
